


Fanclub oficial de Kuroko Tetsuya

by SonozakiShion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonozakiShion/pseuds/SonozakiShion
Summary: Cuando Aomine decidió ir a casa de Momoi tras enterarse de que Kise también iría, jamás pensó que quedaría atrapado en medio de una de las reuniones del Fan club oficial de Kuroko Tetsuya con sus dos fundadores (y únicos miembros)… O algo así.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fanclub oficial de Kuroko Tetsuya

Cuando Aomine decidió ir a casa de Momoi tras enterarse de que Kise también iría, jamás pensó que quedaría atrapado en medio de una de las reuniones del _Fan club oficial de Kuroko Tetsuya_ con sus dos fundadores (y únicos miembros)… O algo así.

Bueno, tal vez llamarlo Fan club era una exageración, pero así se sentía en esos instantes.

En el momento en que aceptó ir creyó que más tarde tendría la oportunidad de jugar un _uno a uno_ con Kise, o al menos que jugarían un videojuego, verían una película o incluso que sólo se sentarían a charlar sobre las cosas normales que un grupo de adolescentes hablarían. Al final resultó ser lo último y a medias.

Estaban sentados conversando, sí. De Kuroko. Desde hace como una hora.

Y no es que a Aomine no le agradara el chico, para nada, quizás no había nadie en el mundo que lo apreciara tanto como él, o al menos nadie que lo quisiera de esa manera tan _pura_ como Daiki lo hacía. Sus amigos también lo apreciaban, lo querían, lo amaban. Pero según él (y cualquier otro ser humano _normal_ ), no era sano sentarse a hablar de la misma persona por horas, mucho menos si sólo se dedicaban a decir lo amable que es Tetsu-kun o lo genial que Kurokocchi es sin pena de declarar su amor por él casi como si se olvidaran de que él estaba ahí; lo que hablaran esos dos a solas era asunto de ellos, pero debería avergonzarlos aunque sea un poco comportarse así frente a alguien más que no estaba obsesionado con Tetsuya.

¿Lo peor de todo? Sentía que en parte era su culpa, fue él quien comenzó a hablar de básquet una vez se aburrió de ver a Momoi mostrarle su guardarropas a Kise, quien parecía encantado con la conversación diciéndole qué colores combinar y cómo nunca debe usar estampados en la prenda de arriba y la de abajo. Hasta ese punto creyó que era una sesión de moda o alguna cosa como esa, por lo que, ya aburridísimo, decidió hablar de algo que pudiera parecerle interesante a los tres. Ahora extrañaba oír hablar al rubio de telas y colores.

Todo iba bien hasta que tocaron el tema de la _Winter Cup_ , sobre cómo Seirin había destacado y se había ganado el primer lugar. En ese punto Aomine continuaba opinando sobre el estilo de juego del equipo, destacando la participación de Kagami y Kuroko, y la manera en que esto impactó en el resto de integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros.

Ahí fue cuando la conversación se desvió a un tema del cual, según las sospechas de Daiki, no saldrían.

—Aunque hayamos perdido, mi partido favorito fue el segundo que jugamos contra Seirin.

Y es que la derrota le había hecho bien a Dai-chan, que encontró un rival con el cual se divertía jugando al significar un desafío. En ese aspecto, estaba agradecida con Kagamin y especialmente con Tetsu-kun por haber cumplido su promesa.

Kise, por su parte, pensaba diferente. Le gustaba jugar contra Kurokocchi, aunque preferiría jugar _junto_ a él.

—El mío fue el que jugamos contra Fukuda Shogo—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro, ahí al fin lograste tu Copia perfecta—dijo Aomine de manera algo perezosa, no quería que fueran a pensar (descubrir) que se había sentido feliz e incluso orgulloso de su amigo.

Lo que no se esperaba eran las miradas casi de indignación de Kise y Momoi, que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro por decir lo que a él le parecía obvio. Después de todo, el rubio la había pasado mal gran parte del partido como para que dijera que fue divertido.

—Sí, sí, pero…—Los ojos de Kise se iluminaron al recordar lo que _realmente_ destacaba de ese encuentro—, eso no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Kurokocchi. Creí que no íbamos a ganar hasta que lo escuché gritarme “creo en ti”.

Cabe aclarar que, si se tratara de algún anime, habría un montón de flores, brillos y corazoncitos rodeándolo mientras decía esas palabras lleno de amor e ilusión.

Si las miradas hablaran, la de Aomine hubiera dicho “ya empezaste”. La de Momoi sólo expresaba compresión, y es que claro, ¿quién mejor que ella, que no tenía pena de gritarle a los cuatro vientos su amor por Tetsuya, para entender completamente la (exagerada) emoción del rubio?

—A mí también me sorprendió, pero Tetsu-kun siempre nos sorprende. ¡Es tan genial!

—Lo es, ¿verdad?—Las palabras de la chica sólo consiguieron animarlo más—.Kurokocchi siempre dijo que era malo gritando, pero lo hizo por mí.

—Creo que alguien se volvió a enamorar—bromeó Momoi con una sonrisa cómplice.

Lo único que detuvo el chiste de Aomine fue la expresión ligeramente avergonzada de Kise, igual a la que alguna vez había visto en las fans de éste cuando les dedicaba una sonrisa (más por imagen que otra cosa). Al parecer esos dos estaban hablando muy en serio y no estaba seguro de querer involucrarse en eso, más que nada por temor a terminar contando alguna anécdota que le hubiera pasado junto a Kuroko por presión, que de seguro se les ocurriría que querían saber más cosas sobre él y ¿quién mejor que Aomine Daiki, su mejor amigo en la secundaria, para ayudarlos con eso? No, no iba a traicionar a Tetsu de esa manera.

— ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Cuando lo escuché sentía que podría logar lo que sea.

De acuerdo, eso ya sonaba como una exageración, pero viniendo de Kise no era algo que le sorprendiera demasiado.

— ¡Lo sé! Si yo hubiera sido tú no podría más de la felicidad—dijo Momoi, aunque estaba de más decirlo pues todos ahí lo sabían—. Cuando Tetsu-kun me dio su helado me sentía tan feliz, me enamoré de inmediato.

Decir eso hizo que a Satsuki le surgiera una duda sobre algo que, extrañamente, aún no le había preguntado. Por eso decidió hacerlo en ese momento.

—Por cierto, Ki-chan, ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de Tetsu-kun?

—Oh, eso. Bueno…—Esa no era cualquier pregunta, era _la pregunta_. Por eso fingió que lo pensaba a pesar de tenerlo más que claro, consideraba necesario el drama—. ¿Recuerdas el partido de práctica con el equipo secundario al que Akashicchi nos envió a Kurokocchi y a mí?

Momoi asintió con gran interés en lo que su amigo tenía que decir. Aomine suspiró pesado, esa era una historia que conocía, aunque la versión de Kuroko, la versión _normal_ , ahora le tocaría escuchar la extendida, acompañada de un montón de comentarios innecesarios sobre lo maravilloso que es Tetsuya.

—La verdad es que en un principio me comporté como un completo idiota—admitió bastante apenado—, creí que era débil y no entendía por qué estaba en el equipo principal. Pero cuando comenzamos a jugar la pelota llegó a mí como si nada, ¡era Kurokocchi! Fue tan fantástico, ¿sabes? Pude anotar un montón de puntos gracias a él. ¡Y se veía tan genial en la cancha! Su expresión era completamente diferente a la que suele tener, se veía tan decidido y seguro de sí mismo.

— ¡Se de lo que hablas! La expresión de Tetsu-kun al jugar enamora a cualquiera—señaló Satsuki con una risita.

— ¡Tú lo entiendes!—Respondió Kise animado, agradecido de que Momocchi estuviera ahí para comprenderlo, era la única que le daba la razón cuando hablaba sobre Kuroko, los demás lo miraban raro y Kasamatsu solía golpearlo si comenzaba a desvariar más de lo que su paciencia resistía—. Al salir no entendía bien por qué prefería dar pases si no es divertido, pero me pareció tan genial que hiciera eso y se sintiera orgulloso y feliz de hacerlo, que el _Kurokocchi_ me salió solo de la boca.

Recordar ese momento le hizo gracia.

A quien no le hacía gracia, por supuesto, era a Aomine. En especial porque a las palabras de Kise las siguieron una conversación de más de media hora sobre esa y otras cosas que hacían a Kuroko la persona _más genial de todo el mundo mundial_. Y sí, todos sabían lo buen chico que es Tetsu, lo amable y decidido que puede llegar a ser, pero había una gran diferencia entre hacer uno que otro comentario al respecto y reunirse a hablar durante horas sobre el pobre y lo mucho que eso los había enamorado.

Pero claro, eso podía ser aburrido y hasta algo aterrador, pero no lo suficiente como para que Daiki se arriesgara a entrometerse en defensa de Kuroko, después de todo sólo estaban hablando bien de él y por muy extraño que le pareciera no había pecado en eso. Así que durante todo ese rato se recostó en el suelo intentando dormir.

Intentando. Era imposible hacerlo con las risitas de Kise y Momoi y sus gritos chillones cuando alguno de ellos señalaba algo especialmente genial de Tetsuya.

Aunque eso resultó siendo algo bueno, pues llegó un punto de la conversación en la que comenzaron a hacer planes sobre invitarlo a salir. Y, también, sobre lo que harían en caso de que Kuroko eligiera a uno de ellos, pues evidentemente no saldría con los dos. Eso ya comenzaba a parecer un _plan de conquista de Kuroko Tetsuya_ , lo cual afectaría directamente al pobre chico que en esos momentos debía estar paseando a Nigou sin imaginarse siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Aomine no podía permitirlo, no iba a dejar la suerte de su amigo en manos de ese par de… Ni siquiera sabía qué palabra era la adecuada para describirlos, pero cada vez comenzaba a parecerle menos exagerado el llamarlos _fans_.

— ¡Dejen en paz a Tetsu!—Exclamó mientras se erguía nuevamente para darle énfasis a sus palabras—, ¡en especial, tú, Kise!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo?—Lloriqueó el rubio ofendido—. P-pero, Aominecchi…

—Nada de peros, Satsuki es más confiable que tú cuando se trata de Tetsu.

—Dai-chan, no seas así con Ki-chan, a él realmente le gusta Tetsu-kun—salió la chica en su defensa.

— ¡Eso! Dile, Momocchi.

—No te hagas el tonto, Kise, mira la que te voy a dar si haces algo que incomode a Tetsu. He visto como lo miras.

A Daiki no le importó el sonrojo del rubio, ni su expresión de indignación, ni sus lloriqueos. Ni siquiera los regaños de Satsuki por _ser tan malo y cruel con el pobre Ki-chan, que sólo está enamorado de Tetsu-kun, como es normal_. Lo único que quería era protegerlo de ese par y sus reuniones, las que ahora comenzaba a creer que eran sesiones de un club de fans. Lo único que esperaba era que no se les ocurriera mandarse a estampar camisetas con una foto de Tetsuya y la frase “Fan club oficial de Kuroko Tetsuya” y le enviaran una invitación para unirse.

Aunque si lo hacían tal vez lo mejor sería aceptar, de esa manera podría proteger mejor a Tetsu de Kise y Momoi.

**Author's Note:**

> Me costó un poco escribir esto, en especial los diálogos. Al final, creo que estoy satisfecha con el resultado.  
> Como sea, ojalá les guste y gracias por leer hasta acá.


End file.
